The invention generally relates to radiation sensing systems. The present invention particularly pertains to multi-spectral antenna systems and more particularly a system combining detection of infrared radiation with that of radio frequency detection and transmission.
Prior art contains multi-spectral detection and transmission systems having common collector elements and apertures for detecting both radio frequency radiation and electro-optical radiation, and for transmitting radio frequency radiation.